thelastofusfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ellie
'' "Po tym wszystkim co razem przeszliśmy. I po tym co zrobiłam. To wszystko jest po coś."'' ~Ellie Ellie jest drugą grywalną oraz jedną z głównych postaci gry The Last of Us. Możemy sterować ją podczas gdy Joel jest ciężko ranny, oraz na samym końcu gry. Mamy także możliwość zagrania nią w dodatku Left Behind. Biografia Wczesne życie Ellie urodziła się na początku 2019 roku, około 5 lat po wybuchu zarazy. W związku z tym wychowała się w wojskowej strefie kwarantanny w Bostonie, w stanie Massachusetts. Przed zakażeniem miała małą wiedzę o świecie poza wojskową strefą. Matka Ellie, Anna zmarła kiedy dziewczyna miała zaledwie 1 dzień. Przed śmiercią zdążyła jednak poprosić swoją przyjaciółkę, Marlene, aby opiekowała się jej córką po jej śmierci (kiedy gramy Ellie po wypadku Joela, możemy otworzyć jej plecak i znaleźć tam list napisany do niej przez jej matkę, w którym jest to napisane). W czasie gry (The last of Us): LATO Pierwszy raz spotykamy Ellie, gdy mamy ją przemycić z miasta dla Marlene. Joel i Tess zgadzają się ją przemicić. Gdy wychodzą na zewnątrz są zatrzymani przez wojskowych,skanują ich ale, kiedy podchodzi do Ellie rani go w noge. Joel i Tess zabijają mundurowych, gdy oglądaja skaner okazuje się, że jest zarażona. Ellie pokazuje im ugryzienie i mówi im, że to ma trzy tygodnie. Joel jej nie wierzy, wtedy pojawiają się wojskowi i muszą uciekać. Kiedy udaje im się uciec pytają się Ellie co dalej ona im mówi, że Świetliki dalej szukają leku, a ona jest kluczem do tej szczepionki. Kontynuują podróż do ratusza, gdy wchodzą do budynków napotykamy klikaczy, kiedy wydostaniemy się z budynku docieramy do muzeum rozdzielamy się. Gdy odnajdujemy Tess i Ellie walczą z Zarażeni pomagamy im je pokonać, kiedy uporamy się z nimi wychodzimy na zewnątrz i zbliżamy się do ratusza Ellie mówi, że nie umie pływać. Wchodząc do ratusza widzą martwe ciała Świetlików, a Tess jest zarażona i prosi Joela aby zaprowadził Ellie do brata, nadjeżdżają wojskowi Tess zostaje aby ich chronić niestety ją zabijają. Eliminując wojskowych wychodzimy tylnym wyściem z ratusza idziemy do metra, a w środku są zarodniki Joel musi używać maski gazowej za to Ellie jej nie potrzebuje. Wychodząc z metra Ellie porusza temat o Tess, ale Joel mówi aby o niej nie rozmawiać. Wyruszają do miasteczka aby spotkać tam Bill, który wysi mu przysługe. Gdy są już w pobliżu miasteczka, Ellie jest zafascynowana otoczeniem (lasem,świetlikami, próbuje nauczyć się gwizdać,automatem do gry,muzyką), kiedy Joel zostaje złapanyw liny ( pułapka Billa), Ellie próbuje nam pomóc wchodząc na lodówke i przecinając linę na nieszczęście biegną do nas zarażen, kiedy wydostaniemy się z pułapki z pomocą przychodzi Bill i uciekamy do kryjówki Billa. Ellie zakuwa kajdankami do rury, a Joela powala na kolana, Ellie udaje się wyrwać rure i uderzyć Billa ale, Joel ją powstrzymuje od dalszego bicia go. Joel chce aby Bill skołował mu auta, on się zgadza i idą do szkoły, niestety w samochodzie nie ma akumulatora muszą uciekać z budynku. Docierają do domu w którym jest auto z akumulatorem, Ellie prowadzi a Joel i Bill pchają, kiedy im się to udaję, odstawiają Billa do domu a my kontynujemy podróż do Tommyego. Podczas wyprawy więź między Ellie i Joelem się zaciskać, gdy dojeźdźają do Pittsburgha atakują ich Łowcy, ale Joel był z nimi kiedyś i przewiduje zasadzke. Muszą z nimi walczyć przez całe miasto, przez przypadek się rozdzielają i musząc radzic sobie sami , kiedy Joel jest topiony przez łowcę Ellie łapie za broń i strzela do przeciwnika. Wkońcu Joel przekonał się, że może ufać Ellie i uczy ją jak strzelać z karabinu myśliwskiego, kiedy udaje nam się pokanać kilku łowców Joel daje Ellie broń ale tylko w ostateczności. Później spotykamy Henry i Sam , towarzyszymy z nimi,blisko mostu oni nas zostawiają, a my z Ellie uciekamy do mostu. Ellie zeskakuje do wody, a Joel za nią bo wie, że ona nie umie pływać i oboje tracą przytomność. Znowu spotykamy braci i idziemy do kanałów, kiedy wydostajemy się ze ścieków atakuje nas snajper,Joel zabija snajpera i korzysta z broni aby bronić Ellie, Henryka i Sama, gdy są już blisko nas zewsząd biegną do nas zarażeni. Zostawiamy broń i uciekamy. Ellie i Sam rozmawiają o swoich lękach i zarażonych, Ellie daje mu zabawkę-robota i odchodzi. Rano budzi się i chce obudzić Sama, niestety on został zainfekowany i atakuje Ellie, Joel chce jej pomóc zabijając go ale, Henry mu nie pozwala, wkońcu sam zabija brata, a następnie sam się zabija . JESIEŃ Joel i Ellie docierają do Hrabstwa Jackson, gdzie prawdopodobnie jest brat Joela, Tommy który należał kiedyś do świetlików. Ellie pyta dlaczego nie trzymają się razem, Joel odpowiada, że mają inne spojrzenie na świat. Gdy są już przy elektrowni, napotykają ludzi w których jest Tommy, zaprasza ich do środka, Joel idzie porozmawiać z Tommy, a Ellie idzie z Maria. Maria opowiada Ellie o Sarah, córce Joela, która zgineła na początku tej zaraży. Joel boi się, że więź między nim a Ellie, będzie duża jak z córką dla tego chce aby, Tommy zaprowadził ją do świetlików. Ellie wyczuwając, że Joel chce ją zostawić, ucieka na koniu do opuszczonego domu w ranczu. Kiedy Joel ją znajduje Ellie mówi, że jest nim rozczarowana, bo chciał się jej tylko pozbyć, Joel odpowiada, że lepiej poradzi sobie z Tommym. Ellie mówi, że ona to nie Sara i ona też straciła bliskich, on mówi, że nie ma prawa mówić mu co to jest strata. Ellie opowiada, że wszyscy jej najbliżsi albo poumierali albo ją opuścili, oprócz niego, a bez niego będzie się jeszcze bardziej bać. Joel mówi, że ona nie jest jego córka, a on nie jest jej ojcem, dla tego każde z nich pójdzie w swoją stronę, Tommy przerywa rozmowe twierdząc, że są bandyci. Zabijając ich jedziemy konno, kiedy docieramy do miasta Joel zmienia zdanie i sam zabiera Ellie na uniwersytet gdzie są świetliki. Dojeżdzając na uczelnię nie ma żadnych świetlików, została po nich aparatura medyczna ale, słyszą hałas na górze myśląc, że jednak ktoś jeszcze został. Wchodząc na góre widzą małpy i martwego świetlika, a obok niego dyktafon słuchając go dowiadują się, że świetliki są Salt Lake City w szpitalu. Niestety namierzyli ich jacyś ludzie i muszą uciekać ale, w trakcie ucieczki Joel zostaje przebity prętem w brzuch, Ellie musi sama walczyć z wrogami i pomagać mu wyjść z uniwersytetu. Na zewnątrz jadą już na koniu ale, Joel traci przytomność. Ellie zabiera go do opuszczonego centrum handlowego. W szufladzie znajduje taśmę,bierze ją, swoją koszulę z lata i próbuje zatamować krwanienie, kiedy w miare udaje jej się to zrobić, wychodzi poszukać jakieś apteczki abo coś do zszycia rany Joela. Szuka najpierw w aptece, niestety nic tam nie znajduje mimo to widzi śmigłowiec wojskowy więc idzie tam, kiedy dociera do bramy są zamknięte jednak, widzi kable, podąża za nimi i znajduje generator w parkingu tyle,że bez benzyny znajduje kanister i idzie szukać paliwa, po drodze zabijamy kilka zarażonych. Gdy znajduje benzynę, wlewa go do generatora i włącza go. Podczas włączania prądu biegną do nas zarażeni, lecz linie zasilania wpada do wody i cała woda jest pod prądem. Ellie musi znaleść sposób aby dostać się na drugą stronę parkingu, kiedy jej się to udaje i pokonuje więcej zarażonych, otwiera bramę i kontynuuje podróż do śmigłowca, Kiedy tam dociera znajduje apteczke, a w niej materiały do szycia ran. Gdy idziemy już do Joela aby mu pomóc, napotykamy po drodze zarażonych i łowców, pokanujemy ich. Ellie zaczyna szyć Joela, kiedy skończy oplata go kocem, potem na sanki, przyczepia je do konia i jedzie do Silver Lake. Kiedy jesteśmy w centrum handlowym Ellie przypomina sobie jak kiedyś była z przyjaciółką Riley. ZIMA Ellie jest na polowaniu, zabija zająca, a potem widzi jelenia i idzie na niego zapolować. Kiedy udaje jej się go trafić, on ucieka, ona za nim idzie. Gdy go znajduje jeleń jest martwy ale, słyszy hałas za sobą i każe im wyłazić. Za drzewa wyłażą dwoje ludzi David i James, chcieli by się wymienić: jeleń za antybiotyki, Ellie każe aby to jego kolega, James poszedł po antybiotyki. Ellie zabiera David 'owi karabin myśliwski i chowają się w domku przed zimnem, rozpala on mały ogieniek. David pyta się jej jak ma na imie ale, ona nie chce mu podać imienia, on widzi, że martwi się o swojego towarzysza, Ellie nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Ich rozmowe przerywa dźwięk klikacza a chwile, później pojawia się zarażony David zabija go, nie mówiąc jej, że ma drugą spuwę. Niestety po nim pojawiają się masa zarażonych, Ellie i David starają się bronić ale, zarażonych jest więcej, więc uciekają do maszynowni i przez przypadek zostają rozdzieleni. Ellie zabija kilka klikaczy i udaje jej się znaleść Davida, obydwoje zaczynają ze sobą współpracować. Gdy wychodzą z maszynowni biegną do małego pokoiku, widzą martwe ciała i dużo zasobów, Ellie zbiera cały ekwipunek i zaczyna się walka ze zarażonymi. Kiedy odeprzemy atak zaifekowanych, wracamy do pomieszczenia gdzie jest jeleń, zaczynają rozmowę David uważa, że dobrym są duetem, Ellie odpowiada, że mieli szczęście, on opowiada, że nic się nie dzieje przez przypadek i aby jej to udowodnić opowiada jej, że jego ludzie byli na uniwersytecie szukać jedzenie, niestety wróciło kilku a tamtych jakiś wariat ich zabił i podróżował z małą dziewczynką. Ellie wie, że chodzi o nią, podnosi się i mierzy w niego broń ale, przychodzi James i też celuje w ją pistolet. David rozkazuje James 'owi aby opuścił broń i dał jej leki, Ellie bierze je i wychodzi ale, David mówi, że długo tam sama nie pożyje i proponuje jej ochronę, ona odmawia. Biegnie do konia i ucieka do domku gdzie jest Joel chory. Ellie opiekuje się Joelem, daje mu zastrzyk i zasypia przy nim. Następnego dnia Ellie budzi hałas za oknem, sprawdza co się dzieje i widzi ludzi którzy ją szukają. Obiecując Joel 'owi, że wróci, idzie po konia i odwraca uwage ludzi aby ścigali ją. Kiedy udaje jej się ich rozproszyć, zabijają konia i Ellie musi się bronić przed nimi. Ucieka do kurortu zimowego, udaje jej się zabić kilku wrogów i udajemy się do wyjścia. Na nieszczęście znajduje ją David i dusi ją do nieprzytomności. Kiedy się budzi jest w celi, widzi jak James kroi ludzkie mięso na stole i zdaje sobie sprawe, że oni są kanibalami. David przychodzi z jedzeniem, Ellie pyta się co to jest odpowiada, że jeleń ona będąc głodna, je go niechętnie. David mówi, że źle go osądza, a sama zbija aby przeżyć. Po raz drugi pyta się o imie, Ellie nie chce go podać sądząc, że ją oszukuje David odpowiada, że był z nią szczery i teraz jej kolei. David proponuje Ellie aby tu została bo ma serce, jest lojalna i jest wyjątkowa. Następnie delikatnie łapie ją za rekę ( może oznaczać, że jest pedofilem) Ellie wykorzystuje okazje, łamie mu palec i próbuje zabrać klucze, niestety nie udaje jej. David mówi, że sama prosi się o śmierć i nie wie co ma powiedzieć ludziom, Ellie mówi mu swoje imie i dodaje, że to ona rozpierdoliła mu palec, on wychodząc odpowiada na drobne kawałeczki. The last of us: Left Behind Akcja dodatku rozwija dwa wątki. Jeden dzieje się trzy tygodnie przed spotkaniem Ellie z Tess i Joelem, natomiast drugi dzieje się w czasie zimy kiedy Ellie szuka lekarstw dla umierającego Joela. W obydwóch wątkach sterujemy Ellie. W drugim wątku Ellie jeszcze 3 tygodnie przed spotkaniem z Joelem i Tess (jeszcze nieugryziona) przebywa w szkole wojskowej. Gra zaczyna się podczas gdy Ellie śpi. Nagle do pokoju wchodzi Riley i budzi Ellie miziając ją po szyi. Ellie szybko ją odrzuca i gwałtownie wyciąga nóż spod poduszki. Gdy dostrzega, że to był żart Riley, jest wkurzona, ale równocześnie wesoła. Bardzo dawno nie widziała swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, jednak jest zła nadal na nią za ostatnie spotkanie, kiedy kazała jej spadać i zniknęła bez słowa. Po krótkiej rozmowie Riley z plecaka wyciąga pewien medalion i pokazuje go Ellie. Okazuje się, że to nieśmiertelnik świetlików, a Riley dołączyła do świetlików. Dziewczyny wymykają się ze szkoły do centrum handlowego, gdzie Riley ma dla Ellie niespodziankę. W czasie drogi dowiadujemy się w jaki sposób Riley została świetlikiem. Ellie pyta czy też mogłaby zostać świetlikiem, lecz Riley odpowiada, że Marlene by się nie zgodziła, ponieważ martwi się o bezpieczeństwo Ellie. Na początku dziewczyny wchodzą do namiotu, w którym mieszkał ich znajomy Winston. Ellie ogląda jego zdjęcie, a później możemy wybrać czy Ellie ma się napić alkoholu czy nie. Następnie dziewczyny przechodzą przez zniszczony sklep z maskami. Później przechodząc Riley zauważa piętro niżej dwa samochody. Rzuca wyzwanie Ellie, że kto pierwszy wybije wszystkie szyby w jednym z aut może zadać drugiej osobie jedno pytanie. Gdy wygra Ellie jako gracz mamy do wyboru jedną z czterech zaproponowanych opcji: dlaczego odeszłaś?, dlaczego tak ostro zareagowałaś?, czy Marlene wspominała coś o mojej mamie lub po prostu możemy wybrać opcję Zapomnij. Dzięki pytaniu o matkę Ellie dowiadujemy się, że przed wybuchem epidemii była pielęgniarką. Jeśli wygra Riley zadaje ona pytanie: "Co muszę zrobić aby było między nami tak jak dawniej?". Potem Riley informuje Ellie, że w mieście jest prąd tylko wyłączono bezpieczniki. Dziewczyny włączają prąd. Riley wprowadza Ellie do parku rozrywek. Wskazuje jej karuzelę i Ellie wskakuje i zaczyna się kręcić siedząc na koniu. Po chwili wskakuje Riley ale przestaje działać. Ellie wyznaje, że się jej podobało a Riley tym razem wręcza Ellie książkę z dowcipami. Ellie wyznaje Riley, że jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Po chwili dziewczyny wchodzą do budki fotograficznej i robią sobie zdjęcia. Następnie przyjaciółki wchodzą do salonu z grami, jednak maszyny się zepsuły. Mimo wszystko Riley każe zamknąć oczy Ellie i wyobrazić sobie jej że gra. Ellie się bardzo spodobała gra. Rudowłosa czternastolatka mówi Riley że musi już wracać, ale Riley mówi że ma jeszcze czas. Po chwili Riley wyjawia, że kolejnego razu nie będzie mogła się spotkać z Ellie, gdyż ma rozkaz wyjazdu do innej grupy świetlików do innego miasta: "Riley: Mówiłam im, że chcę zostać tutaj. Ale wiesz jaka jest Marlene! Ona zawsze wie najlepiej i nie ma z nią dyskusji. Jutro mnie zabierają. Ellie: okej Riley: I tyle? Ellie: No a co mogę powiedzieć? Riley: Nie wiem! Może doradź mi coś! Ellie: Po co mnie tu wzięłaś? Riley: Sama nie wiem. Ellie: Sama nie wiesz... Mam ci doradzić? Idź! To co no.... pożegnajmy się. Riley: Idę zobaczyć co tam się dzieje. " Riley zniknęła i Ellie zaczyna poszukiwać przyjaciółki. Znajduje ją i Riley wręcza Ellie pistolety na wodę i mówi, że mogła zginąć zdobywając je dla niej. Dziewczyny zaczynają bitwę na pistolety wodne. Później Riley włącza muzykę i zaczyna tańczyć z Ellie. Ellie się wzrusza i prosi aby Riley nigdzie nie szła. Riley stoi chwilę w bezruchy po czym zrywa medalion świetlika z szyi i rzuca na ziemię. Ellie daje całusa Riley, po czym pojawiają się zarażeni i zaczyna się krwawy pościg mutantów za dziewczynami. Kiedy dziewczynki już prawie uciekły a Ellie wspina się po rusztowaniu, zawala się ono i Ellie spada na dół. Mutant zaczyna gryźć Ellie po rękach. RIley zabija mutanta, ale kolejny mutant wskakuje na nią. Ellie dźga oponenta Riley w szyję nożem. Po starciu okazuje się, że Riley została ugryziona w dłoń, a Ellie w rękę. Ellie ulega emocjom i rozwścieczona zaczyna przeklinać i walić metalowym prętem o cegły. Dziewczyny siadają obok siebie po czym zaczyna się konwersacja: Riley: Tam jest jeszcze coś do rozbicia jakby co. Ellie: I co zrobimy teraz? Riley: Posłuchaj, według mnie mamy dwie opcje. Pierwsze z nich- idziemy na łatwiznę. Szybko i bezboleśnie. Nie jestem jej fanką. Druga- walczymy. Ellie: Nie ma po co. I tak zmienimy się w to coś. Riley: Przecież mogłyśmy dzisiaj zginąć milion razy. A do jutra ja wiem... może dojść jeszcze kolejny milion. Ale zawalczymy... O każdą chwilę, którą spędzimy razem. Dwa dni... czy dwie minuty. Nie oddamy tego. Nie chcę się poddać. Według mnie... Musimy to przeczekać. Możemy razem... spędzić ten czas i poetycko odlecieć. Ellie: A jest trzecie opcja? Riley: Przykro mi. No chodź. Spadamy stąd. Dziewczyny idą. 'Relacje' Riley Po przybyciu Ellie do strefy wojskowej w Bostonie, zaprzyjaźniła się i zaufała Riley . Ich znajomość zaczyna się mniej więcej na początku komiksu, Ellie była wdzięczna za pomoc jaką otrzymała od Riley, dziewczyna (Riley) pogoniła zbirów, którzy zaczepiali Ellie, Riley nie przyznaje się do skradzenia Walkman'a Ellie i nieustannie traktuje ją jak dziecko. Riley pragnęła dołączyć do świetlików co ostatecznie zakończyło się sukcesem. Brawura Riley ośmiela Ellie na krótką podróż poza strefą, tak bardzo, że gotowa jest zaryzykować własne życie. Kiedy ich nadzieje na ucieczkę są nikłe, Ellie nadal wspiera przekonania Riley chociaż jej przyjaciółka straciła już nadzieje. Ostatecznie Riley zaraziła się Maczużnikiem. Po śmierci Riley Ellie zatrzymała dla siebie jej nieśmiertelnik świetlika, którego można zobaczyć podczas zimy, kiedy sterujemy Ellie. Patrząc na medalion dziewczyna mówi: "Tęsknię". Marlene Ellie opisywała ją jako przyjaciółkę, jednak traktowała ją jak drugą matkę po śmierci rodziców. Marlene z ciężkim bólu na sercu wydawała zgodę na operację Ellie, gdzie miała powstać szczepionka a Ellie miała umrzeć. Była to dla niej bardzo trudna decyzja. Żal był tak głęboki, że Marlene nagrywała się na dyktafonie, gdzie tłumaczyła się matce Ellie- Annie, która nie żyje. Marlene tak jak przyrzekła, pomimo ciążących na niej obowiązków przez wszystkie lata zajmowała się Ellie. W dodatku Left Behind dowiadujemy się, że Marlene kazała Riley nie spotykać się z Ellie, gdyż uważa, że Riley ma na Ellie zły wpływ. Joel Z początku wyprawy do grupy Świetlików Joel traktował Ellie jedynie jak to sam powiedział jako "zwykłą przesyłkę". Sam nie był chętny do tej pracy, jednak Tess go nakłoniła. Bardzo irytował Ellie swoimi chamskimi nieraz uwagami np: "Cieszę się, że jakieś dziecko nie powystrzelało mi łba". Gdy skaner wskazywał, że Ellie jest zarażona i mówiła, że jest odporna na infekcję Joel wogóle w to nie wierzył, póki po ucieczce z ratusza nie zauważył Ellie która bezproblemowo oddycha wśród zarodników grzyba. To Tess w ratuszu, kiedy wyszło na jaw, że jest zarażona kazała wyznać mu swoją miłość do niej w ten sposób, aby dotarł z Ellie do świetlików. Z każdym dniem wyprawy kontakty między Ellie a Joelem stawały się coraz bardziej przyjazne, luźne itd. W lato Joel ignorował umiejętności Ellie, nawet jej nie chwaląc i zostawiając bez broni. Ostatecznie wyznał jej rację i wręczył pistolet. W jesień po ucieczce Ellie z elektrowni Tommy'ego doszło do ostrej wymiany zdań. Joel powiedział, że ona nie jest jego córką, a on nie jest jej ojcem, dlatego każdy pójdzie w swoją stronę. W rzeczywistości przez ten cały czas oschłości dla Ellie Joelowi coraz bardziej zaczynało zależeć na niej, tylko wolał tego nie okazywać, bo bał się że Ellie może zginąć tak jak kiedyś jego córka- Sarah. W zimę po wypadku Joela Ellie cały czas się nim zajmowała, a także zyskała dla niego od łowców antybiotyki. Kiedy Joel się obudził bardzo się martwił nie obecnością Ellie. Bezlitośnie zaczął torturować dwóch łowców aby dowiedzieć się o miejscu jej pobytu. I tak oto w wiosnę Joel traktuje Ellie jak swoją córkę. Mówi o planach na przyszłość, o wspólnych przyszłych poczynaniach z nią. Ostatecznie tuż obok szpitalu św. Anny Joel próbuje przekonać Ellie, żeby zrezygnowali ze spotkaniem ze świetlikami. Powiedział że nie chce jej zostawiać i że powinni teraz wrócić do domu. Ellie natomiast mów: " Po tym wszystkim co razem przeszliśmy?! Po tym ilu ludzi zabiłam. To wszystko jest po coś.". Gdy Marlene nie chce się zgodzić na zobaczenie się Joela z Ellie, Joel bezlitośnie morduje kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy i lekarza aby dostać się do Ellie. Ostatecznie ją zabiera do Jackson, zabijając Marlene. Jednak Ellie się o tym nie dowiaduje tak samo jak i o tym, że Świetliki mieli zrobić na niej operację. Tuż przed miastem Tommy'ego Ellie prosi Joela aby przysiągł, że wszystko co mówił o Świetlikach było prawdą. Joel przysięga. Tess Tess namówiła Joela na robotę przemycenia Ellie ze strefy kwarantanny. Z początku Tess obojętne miała podejście do tej roboty, jednak z każdą chcwilą zaczęła coraz bardziej troszczyć się o bezpieczeństwo dziewczyny. W drodze do ratusza czasami między sobą ucinają krótkie pogawędki. Kiedy Tess kazała aby ją zostawiono i uciekać Ellie była na siebie bardzo zła. Wstrząsnęła nią wiadomość o tym, że Tess została postrzelona. W końcowej scenie gry Ellie wspomina o Tess, Riley i Samie jako o osobach które zginęły. To oznacza, że po mimo tylko dnia czasu znajomości Ellie bardzo polubiała Tess. Sam Od samego początku Sam bardzo podziwiał odwagę i spryt Ellie. Wstydził się, że jest kilka miesięcy młodszy od niej. Kiedy Henry zabronił mu wziąć zabawkę-robota ze sklepu zabawkowego, Ellie ukradkiem bierze ją do plecaka i na kolejny dzień wieczorem wręcza mu ją. Bardzo dobrze się dogadywali i czasami nawet razem się bawili m.in: gra w rzutki, piłka nożna. Gdy Ellie przy elektrowni Tommy'ego dostrzega wykopany grób z pluszowym misiem wspomina o nim, że zapomniała zostawić na jego grobie "tego głupiego robota". Wspomina też o nim pod koniec gry. 'Sarah' Mimo,że Sarah zmarła sześć lat przed narodzeniem Ellie, Joel dokonał kilku porównań do dwóch z nich. Chociaż na początku Joel nie chce wspominać Ellie o Sarah mówiąć, że "Ellie. Łazisz po piekielnie cienkim lodzie."Joel złości się na Ellie, że wspomina mu o Sarze. Kiedy Ellie daje Joel'owi zdjęcie z Sarah, Joel nie daje go, tak jak wtedy gdy Tommy próbował mu dać zdjęcie. W epilogu,Joel robi kilka porównań między Sarah i Ellie. Joel mówi, że to oni byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi i widzi,że z Ellie jest ta sama więź co z Sarah co oznacza, że w końcu widzi Ellie jako swoją " drugą" córkę. 'Ciekawostki' *W japońskim podręczniku gry, nazwisko Ellie wymienione jest jako Williams. *Ellie jest jedyna, która jest odporna na zarażenie Cordyceptem. *Ellie nie umie pływać. *Boi się samotności. Prawdopodobnie cierpi na monofobię (strach przed samotnością). *Ellie ma zwyczaj pocierania nosa, zwłaszcza w sytuacjach, które mogłyby być postrzegane jako stresujące. *Preferowaną bronią Ellie jest jej nóż, który w przeciwieństwie do noży Joela jest bardzo wytrzymały. W ciągu walki pomaga też Joelowi dostarczając mu apteczki lub rzucając cegłą w przeciwników aby ich ogłuszyć. *Kradnie od Marii stare zdjęcie Joela z Sarą, aby mu je później wręczyć. *W początkowych planach twórców Ellie miała pomagać Joelowi w ucieczce przed złowrogą Tess, któraby miała ścigać Joela za zdradzenie jej. Tess by torturowała Joela, zaś na końcu zginęłaby z ręki Ellie. Tess miałaby być pierwszą ofiarą zabitą przez Ellie kiedykolwiek. Ostatecznie zarzucono ten plan, gdyż twórcy mówili, że wtedy Joel nie miałby wielkiej motywacji do odbycia podróży, natomiast historia byłaby nieprzekonująca i niespójna. *Końcówka jest nieco podobna do początku gry, ale odwrócona. W prologu, Joel i Sarah rozpoczynają w domu, następnie jadą samochodem, aby uniknąć zainfekowanych ostatecznie zmuszając Joela wziąść Sarah na ręce, a na końcu zostaje zastrzelona przez żołnierza. Sarah umiera w ramionach Joela. Pod koniec gry Ellie (przypomina umierającą Sarah) Joel bierze ją na ręce i zabiera ją ze szpitala, z dala od ludzi i wsadza ją do samochodu. Na koniec jadą do "domu" Tommy`ego. Neil Druckmann stwierdził , że to było zamierzone na początku jest na Sarah, a kończąc na Ellie . *W dodatku ,,Left behind'' '' jest scena kiedy Ellie całuje Riley, mimo to Ellie nie jest lesbijką. *Większość Strojów Ellie są czerwone. 'Cytaty z "The Last of Us"' *''Oto nasza codzienność. Naszym jedynym celem jest przetrwanie. I tylko ono się liczy.'' *''Wytrzymać i przetrwać.'' *''Do krwawędzi wszechświata i z powrotem. Wytrzymać i przetrwać.'' *''No, może tak się wczuli w te badania, że sami zamienili się w małpy. '' *''Powiedz im , że ... Ellie to mała dziewczynka, która rozpierdoliła ci palec.'' *''O ja pieprzę... Ona jest zarażona.'' *''Miałam kiedyś kolorowankę ze skrzatami. Są słodkie. Za to nigdy nie przepadałam za wróżkami. Boję się ich.'' *''Joel, ja potrafię o siebie zadbać !'' *''Ok, chłopaki dajcie mi broń, pomogę wam wystrzelać tych pojebańców!'' *''Jeżeli akurat nie uciekam przed łowcami i zarażonymi? Tak, czytam cały czas.'' *''Powaliło cię!? Nie masz kurwa szans jeżeli nie pozwolisz mi pomóc!'' *''Masz do czynienia z zawodowcami.'' *''Wiesz,tak sobie myślę, że chyba chciałabym zostać astronautką.'' *''Przysięgam, że jak cię z tego wyciągnę, zaśpiewasz mi koncert.'' *''Jak ty to powiedziałeś? Nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny, tak?'' *''Nawet sobie nie wyobrażam, jak musiałeś cierpieć. Straciłeś wszystko. Tak mi przykro,Joel.'' *''Hej, Joel. Mam coś dla ciebie. Prosze. Maria mi je pokazała... Ukradłam je. chyba się nie gniewasz ? zdjęcie Sarah'' *''''UWAGA Zarażeni w środku NIE otwierać 'Ellie:' Nie, no bez żartów, kurwa. Dzięki, że mnie ostrzegliście, chłopaki.'' *''Joel: 'A ty, mała? Wszystko okej? ''Ellie: Zdefiniuj "okej".'' ''Joel: Oddychasz ?'' ''Ellie:' A nerwowe oddychy też się liczą ? Joel: '''Tak, liczą się . ''Ellie:' No to wszystko okej. *''Ellie: Zobacz. Łoł, zobacz... świetliki. W sensie prawdziew świetliki...'' Joel: '''Tak, widze. ''Ellie : Przepraszam, ja... Odleciałam na chwilę .'' *''gwizdania dźwięk'' ''Joel: Dobrze się czujesz?'' ''Ellie: Próbuje nauczyć się gwizdać.'' ''Joel: Nie umiesz gwizdać ?'' ''Ellie: Przecież mówię, że próbuje nauczyć się gwizdać''. *gwizdania ''Ellie: Gwiżdżę. O, umiem gwizdać, ale bajer.'' ''Joel: Świetnie, masz kolejny powód, żeby mi dogryzać.'' *Ellie: '''Spędze tu jedną noc. Poproszę najlepszy apartament. Joel: '''Co ty wyprawiasz? ''Ellie:' O tak. Ależ bardzo pana proszę. Joel: '''Dziwny z ciebie dzieciak. *Sam:' Czemu ty nigdy się nie boisz ?'' Ellie: '''A kto powiedział, że nie ? ''Sam:' To czego się boisz ? Ellie : '''Poczekaj... Skorpiony nie są fajne. I... nie lubię samotności. Boję się, że zostanę sama. *Ellie: '''Jestem taka głodna. Joel: '''Wiem, ja też. ''Ellie: Dobra, zestrzelę pierwszą wiewiórkę, która mi się nawinie.'' ''Joel: Przejdźmy jeszcze kawałek. Potem poszukamy jedzenia.'' ''Ellie: Jeżeli umrę z głodu, to będzie na ciebie.'' *Ellie: 'Żal mi twojej córki Joel. Ale ja też straciłam bliskich.'' Joel: '''Nie masz prawa mówić mi co to jest strata. ''Ellie: Wszyscy moi najbliżsi albo poumierali albo mnie opuścili. Wszyscy, kurwa, poza, tobą!! Więc nie mów mi, że będę bezpieczna z kimś innym. Bo prawda jest taka, że będę się tylko bardziej bać.'' ''Joel: Masz rację... Nie jesteś moją córką... A ja nie jestem twoim ojcem. Dlatego każde pójdzie w swoją stronę.'' *Ellie: '''Wiem, co możemy zrobić, jak to się skończy. Joel: '''Co? ''Ellie: Możesz nauczyć mnie pływać.'' *Ellie:' Przysięgnij mi, że wszystko, co mówiłeś o Świetlikach,jest prawdą.'' Joel: '''Przysięgam. ''Ellie: Okej.'' 'Zdjęcia z "THE LAST OF US" ''' The-Last-of-Us-review-screens-6.jpg|Pierwsza broń 3e6ced317aa7d3e1509165782301e77b.jpg|Na uniwerek joel_vs_ellie.jpg 93.jpg|Ze szpitala American dreams ellie.jpg joel-ellie-truck.jpg maxresdefault_jpg_0x0_q85.jpg|Przysięgnij mi PlayStation Blast The Last of Us 9.jpg|Żyrafa ;D Switchblade-artifact.png|Nożyk Ellie The-Last-of-Us-Ellie-Throws.png|Ellie atakuje Ellie's_Backpack.png|Plecak Ellie tumblr_ms1waiAsy51rtr8g9o1_500.gif|Ellie i David maxresdefault.jpg|Ellie płacze maxresdefault1.jpg|Ellie czyta czyjś pamiętnik maxresdefaultf.jpg thelastofus_1a.jpg|Ellie i Sam the-last-of-us-2.jpg|Ellie i Joel the-last-of-us-screen07.jpg tumblr_mov84ec7651qgszoio1_1280.jpg|Epicki widok untitled2kauag.png|Ugryzienie Ellie Taking_care_of_Joel.png|Joel 78.jpg '' '''Zdjęcia z "LEFT BEHIND" ' 1.jpg 2.jpg|Świetlik 3.jpg| 4.jpg|Riley 5.jpg 6.jpg|Nieśmiertelnik Riley 9.jpg|Ellie opiekuje się Joelem 10.jpg|Centrum Handlowe 11.png|Maska Riley 12.jpg|Maska Ellie 13.jpg|Szkiele-wróż 15.jpg| 16.jpg|Klikacz 17.png|Helikopter 19.jpg| 22.jpg| 26.jpg| 28.jpg| 31.jpg|Tańczymy 32.png|pocałunek 34.jpg|Apteczka 35.jpg|Szycie ran 36.png|Ugryzienie Ellie 37.png|Ugryzienie Riley 38.jpg|Riley i Ellie 40.jpg|Ellie tumblr_n1apkg97XR1rlsez7o1_500.gif|Ellie chcesz się napić ' Ellie Kategoria:Ludzie